icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-11 WHL Season
The 2010–11 WHL season is the 45th season of the Western Hockey League (WHL). The regular season began on September 24, 2010 and ended on March 20, 2011. The 2010 Subway Super Series, featuring Team WHL versus Team Russia, took place from November 17–18, 2010. Regular season The 45th season of the WHL kicked off on September 24, 2010 with 8 games on the table. On February 21, the defending champions Calgary Hitmen hosted Regina Pats, who are Canada's oldest major-junior hockey team at McMahon Stadium for an outdoor game in conjunction with the NHL game, the WHL teams will wear retro inspired jerseys. The Spokane Chiefs also hosted the Kootenay Ice outdoors on January 15, 2011, being the first game of such. Broadcast partners including Rogers Sportsnet, Shaw TV and FSN return for coverage throughout the season, the teams will play 792 regular season games between September and March. The 2010-2011 Season was the first to be featured in EA Sports NHL 11 video game including all the teams and rosters. Standings Conference standings Division standings ; Eastern Conference ; Western Conference x''' - team clinched Western Hockey League Playoff spot '''y - team is division leader z''' - team has clinched division Statistical leaders Scoring leaders Players are listed by points, then goals.2010–11 WHL Regular Season: Scoring leaders. Retrieved on 2010-12-29. Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts. = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltenders These are goaltenders that lead the league in GAA that have played at least 900 minutes.2010–11 WHL Regular Season: Goaltending leaders. Retrieved on 2010-12-29. Note: GP = Games played; Mins = Minutes Playes; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime losses; SOL = Shootout Losses; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average; Sv% = Save percentage '' Players 2010 NHL Entry Draft In total, 40 WHL players were selected at the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Transactions Subway Super Series The Subway Super Series is a six game series featuring four teams: three from the Canadian Hockey League (CHL) versus Russia's National Junior hockey team. Within the Canadian Hockey League umbrella, one team from each of its three leagues — the Ontario Hockey League, Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, and Western Hockey League — compete in two games against the Russian junior team. The 2010 Subway Super Series was held in six cities across Canada, with two cities for each league within the Canadian Hockey League. The series begun on November 8, 2010, and concluded on November 18, 2010. Both Western Hockey League games were held in the province of British Columbia. All six games were televised nationwide on Rogers Sportsnet, which broad casted both games from the Western Hockey League. Results Playoffs Conference Quarter-finals Eastern Conference (1) Saskatoon Blades vs. (8) Prince Albert Raiders (2) Red Deer Rebels vs. (7) Edmonton Oil Kings (3) Medicine Hat Tigers vs. (6) Brandon Wheat Kings (4) Kootenay Ice vs. (5) Moose Jaw Warriors Western Conference (1) Portland Winterhawks vs. (8) Everett Silvertips (2) Kelowna Rockets vs. (7) Prince George Cougars (3) Spokane Chiefs vs. (6) Chilliwack Bruins (4) Tri-City Americans vs. (5) Vancouver Giants Conference Semi-finals Eastern Conference (1) Saskatoon Blades vs. (4) Kootenay Ice (2) Red Deer Rebels vs. (3) Medicine Hat Tigers Western Conference (1) Portland Winterhawks vs. (2) Kelowna Rockets (3) Spokane Chiefs vs. (4) Tri-City Americans Conference Finals Eastern Conference (3) Medicine Hat Tigers vs. (4) Kootenay Ice Western Conference (1) Portland Winterhawks vs. (3) Spokane Chiefs WHL Championship (E4) Kootenay Ice vs. Portland Winterhawks (W1) Playoff scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Playoff leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Mins = Minutes Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals Allowed; SO = Shutouts; SV& = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Memorial Cup WHL awards All-Star Teams Eastern ConferenceWHL East All Stars And Awards Finalists Western Conference Team Photos 10-11CalHit.jpg|Calgary Hitmen 10-11PGCou.jpg|Prince George Cougars 10-11EveSil.jpg|Everett Silvertips See also * 2011 Memorial Cup * List of WHL seasons * 2010–11 OHL season * 2010–11 QMJHL season References External links * Official website of the Western Hockey League * Official website of the Canadian Hockey League * Official website of the MasterCard Memorial Cup * Official website of the Subway Super Series Category:2011 in hockey Category:Western Hockey League seasons